Mark me Yours
by amorgun
Summary: Drunken nights never lead to any good, something Hanamiya discovers the next morning when he realizes he now sports the name of some stranger on his lower back. After a quick run down of the night, Hanamiya tracks down the culprit, an annoyingly bright tattoo artist who knows how to push Hanamiya's buttons in all the wrong (and right) ways.


**Sooooo this came to my mind randomly and I kind of ran with it? I'm hoping it will turn out okay.**  
**Anyways, let me know if it's worth continuing and enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket all rights to the respective owners.**

* * *

Never has Hanamiya been a person that was either an early bird or a late riser. If he woke up at the ass crack of dawn one day then so be it. If he woke up as the sun was setting then so be it. He's just one of those people that wake up when it's right.

Though as he blinked open his violet eyes, Hanamiya didn't feel right at all. No he feels down right shitty, from the way his head pounded with a massive headache, all the way to the way his body protested ever movement he made. Yeah defiantly not right. Speaking of right…is this even the right apartment? Hanamiya tried to blink away the blurriness in his eyes to take in his surroundings, noticing that he was not in the right place. So where the hell-

"Oh sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Shit.

That familiar voice was not a welcomed one. In fact it only made Hanamiya's headache worse and he groaned loudly.

"Hmm with the way you look at the moment," The speaker continued, amusement coloring their voice. "I shouldn't call you a beauty….hmm maybe beast is more befitting."

"Shut the fuck up Imayoshi."

"Oh that's no way to treat a friend that let you spend the night!" Imayoshi makes this low tsking sound that just makes Hanamiya grind his teeth in irritation. Why is he even here? How did he even get in this guy's apartment?

At a light nudge to his shoulder, the raven snaps his head up, poised to spit out expletives for being touched. However the words die in his throat as he sees the cup of water and aspirin offered to him. Okay so maybe his annoying senpai isn't all that bad when he isn't trying to run Hanamiya up the wall. Let it be known, that Hanamiya doesn't say thank you, but he does this strange grumbling before tilting his head back and downing the pills and water in one go.

"So what happened?" Hanamiya asks as he hands the cup back to the smirking male at his side. With his haze starting to clear, he could see that he's still wearing clothes, a good sign since he didn't want to hear that he slept with Imayoshi….again.

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me, since you stumbled in drunk and promptly passed out in my bed."

Oh just fucking great. "You kept mumbling about some guy and a good lay before you passed out however." Imayoshi added, tapping his finger to his chin as if he was pondering the secret to the universe and not telling Hanamiya that he got drunk off his ass and probably slept with some stranger.

Groaning, Hanamiya kicked off the covers and rolled out of the bed. He needs to get out of this apartment immediately. At least that's what he intended, until he felt some very uncomfortable stickiness in places that well….shouldn't be sticky. Fuck. His disgust must shows on his face, since Imayoshi was staring at him with that all knowing cocky smirk of his. "Not a fucking word." Hanamiya hisses as he storms pass the elder and into the adjoined bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hanamiya promptly turns on the shower, letting the water get hot before shedding his clothes and hopping in. The hot water is a shock to his system and for a moment he just curses under his breath before settling down and relaxing. He should really figure out what happened last night, because honestly he only remembers going out to get drinks with some buddies. Yeah drinks with friends, some fooling around, then there was some guy…some brunet that Hanamiya was all over. It's all fuzzy and frankly, it was starting to bring back Hanamiya's headache, which he was not in the mood for. All he wants to do is go home and sleep some more and just put last night behind him.

Whoever he did sleep with was just some random hook up and he'll never have to deal with that person again. There, case solved. And it's with that mentality that Hanamiya ends his shower in a greater mood then what he started with. Even when he emerges from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, Hanamiya doesn't glare (that much) at Imayoshi, who is perched on the end of the bed next to a stack of clothes.

It's a shame that Imayoshi is such a creepy bastard, because he has potential to be such a great guy.

"Feel better?" Imayoshi asks, eyeing him behind his glasses.

"No." Comes Hanamiya's clipped answer as he drops the towel to get dressed. Usually the raven would have shame and demand to get dressed in private, but since he's still fighting a hangover and that the other occupant is Imayoshi a guy who has seen him in all states of dress or lack of, Hanamiya doesn't have it in him to care. And it's that simple disregard that Imayoshi spots the dark anomaly along Hanamiya's lower back.

The older male, tilts his head to get a better look, an eyebrow raising in mild surprise with it becomes clear just what he was looking at. "Oh my…you really did a number to yourself."

Frowning, Hanamiya pauses in pulling the shirt over his head, to eye his companion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well it seems you got yourself decorated last night~" And there goes that infuriating smirk again.

"Wha-"

"Perhaps you should go look in the mirror. It's on your lower back."

Of course he's skeptical. Hanamiya is always skeptical when Imayoshi tells him to do things, but still he find himself going back into the bathroom, turning his back to the mirror to see-

"What the hell is that?"

Sure enough right there on his lower back, just above the rise of his bottom, was an artfully scripted tattoo of someone's name. _Kiyoshi_ it said in neat, curvy letters that took up the space from Hanamiya's left hip to his right and about half an inch tall. To make it worse, the I's were dotted in obnoxious little hearts, making Hanamiya's own heart shrivel up and die. He has a fucking-

"Tramp stamp is the term, I believe." Imayoshi sing-songed as he leaned against the doorway. "Seems you found the man of your dreams last night."

"Fuck!"


End file.
